nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Conduit Tears
Arsenal Alight: The Conduit may light two equipped Manufactured or Natural weapons at once using a move-equivalent action. (Or a swift action, if they possess the Tattooed Conduit Tear), rather than lighting them each one at a time. This only applies to weapons that are actively equipped and can apply to multiple categories of weapon at once if the conduit chooses (such as lighting a Conduit’s held weapon, and a chosen natural attack alight simultaneously) Ball of Fire: The Conduit can immediately extinguish their Weapons while Weapon Alight is active, to gather the flames into a massive ball, tossing it at nearby enemies in a volatile explosive burst. As a standard action; the Conduit can immediately extinguish their weapons by directing their weapon alight into a 30ft burst of flames; immediately ending their Weapon Alight, and unleashing it unto any area within a 100ft range. This burst deals 1d6 Fire damage for every class level the Conduit possesses and offers a reflex save (DC = 10 + ½ Class Level + CON) to receive half damage. Cauterize When a Conduit with this tear reduces a creature to fewer than 0 hp with energy damage via weapon alight, she can instead choose to leave that creature at -1 hp and stable. Conduit Weapon: The Conduit can bond with a single manufactured weapon upon taking this tear. When they do so, the weapon becomes made of pure energy, inflicting pure energy damage rather than the default for it's type. In addition, the conduit can call this weapon to their grasp as a move equivalent action so long as they are on the same plane of existence as the weapon. When called in this manner, the weapon is lit (per Weapon Alight) on arrival. Bonding with a weapon requires a short ritual that costs 100 GP per enhancement bonus of the weapon (Maximum 1000 GP) and takes 1 hour to perform. Conduit's Callback: Prerequisite: Conduit Weapon When using Conduit Weapon; the required time to call back a weapon to your grasp becomes a free action; allowing the Conduit to make full attack-actions with a thrown Conduit weapon. Elemental Armor (Su): Prerequisite: Nimbus While under the effects of Nimbus; the Conduit’s armor becomes encased in a layer of elemental energy. This layer increases the Natural armor bonus of the Conduit by +1 for every 4 levels of Conduit they possess. (Minimum +1, Maximum +5 Bonus Natural Armor) This natural armor does not hinder the Conduit’s movement in any way. Manifesting this armor costs 3 Rounds of Nimbus during the initial activation, but it has no additional cost to maintain compared to a standard Nimbus. Elemental Reflection: Prerequisite: Conduit 14th Once per Nimbus, the Conduit can sacrifice 1 or more rounds from their Nimbus as an immediate action to reflect a spell back with a descriptor matching the Conduit’s Elemental Affinity (Fire spells, by default) at their caster. This functions as Spell Turning, but only if the targeted spell has a level greater than or equal to the number of rounds expended. If insufficient rounds are expended, they instead grant an insight bonus on any saving throws allowed by the spell, equal to the number of rounds spent. Elemental Stasis: Prerequisite: Conduit 12, Elemental Affinity (Ice) Once per day, a Conduit can choose to put themselves into a state of energy-guarded stasis for brief periods of time; potentially protecting themselves from damage while they are encased under a layer of pure elemental energy. As a full-round action; the Conduit can encase themselves in a block of ice for 1 round. Ice protects them wholly; placing them under effects of a Temporal Stasis spell. While encased; the Conduit can take no physical actions; but remains totally coherent, capable of non-hostile mental actions (such as telepathic communication, Etc. Spellcasting is explicitly forbidden; regardless of required components) and the Conduit is not considered helpless; nor flat-footed while frozen. Any auras, buffs or effects the Conduit would normally radiate (passively or otherwise, such as a Bard’s Lingering Performance; or a Paladin’s Aura of Fearlessness, etc.) are also affected by the stasis; becoming inert until the shield disappears. The stasis cannot be dispelled at will by the Conduit; but rather is set on a 1-round “timer”; disappearing at the beginning of the Conduit’s next turn. Effects such as Dispel Magic, Mage’s Disjunction, and Anti-Magic Field can all interrupt this stasis effect, thawing the Conduit instantly. Use the Conduit’s HD in place of a CL for the purposes of dispelling this Temporal Stasis effect. In addition; a Conduit can be healed by allies in this form under some circumstances. Allies using healing effects and spells with a range of touch must succeed at a melee touch attack, or else the heal is wasted with no effect. Allies using ranged effects such as Word of Healing must succeed at a ranged touch attack, or the heal is deflected, and wasted with no effect. Area of Effect healing such as Mass Heal, or Channel energy requires the Conduit to make saving throws against the effect(s). The Conduit heals for none on a successful save, regardless of source. Enduring Flame: Prerequisite: Conduit 11th Whenever a creature takes bonus energy damage from the Conduit’s Greater Weapon alight, it also catches on fire. The fire lasts for 1d4 rounds, but it can be extinguished as a move action if the creature succeeds at a Reflex save (DC = 10 + ½ Conduit Lvl + CON mod). Dousing a lit creature with water grants them a +2 circumstance bonus on this save, dropping and rolling as an FRA (Full Round Action) grants a +4, and fully immersing a creature in water automatically extinguishes the fire. This tear modifies Greater Weapon Alight Endothermic Weapon (Su): Prerequisite: Conduit 3rd, Elemental Affinity (Ice) Your weapon saps the environment of heat and energy; to fuel its own reaction. While using Weapon Alight, the bonus energy damage you inflict is reduced by one step, to 1d3 / 2lvs. However, while using Endothermic weapon; you heal for 1d4 for every 2d3 damage you inflict, per hit. (Maximum healing 5d4 on hit at level 20.) Endothermic Overshield (Su) : Prerequisite: Endothermic Weapon, Conduit 6th Upon selecting this tear, the Conduit’s Endothermic Weapon gains the ability to pseudo-overheal, allowing any healing in excess of the Conduit’s max HP to transfer into temporary HP. This temporary HP has a maximum equal to 2x the Conduit’s class level; and persists for up to one minute. Attacking a creature again with endothermic weapon can refresh this temp HP and its duration. This temp HP doesn't stack with temp HP from other sources and instead is overridden by any higher source of temp HP, applying the higher of the two. Energized Familiar: Prerequisite(s): Tattooed Conduit, Tattoo Familiar As a standard action, the Conduit's elemental familiar can transform itself into a ball of energy to assault the Conduit's foes alongside them. This causes the familiar to transform into a Flaming Sphere, using the Conduit's HD in place of CL, and their Elemental Affinity for a damage type. Upon the Conduit reaching Conduit level 10th, it functions per Greater Flaming Sphere. Unlike a true Flaming Sphere, this sphere can be commanded to move each round using a swift OR move-equivalent action. While in this form, the Familiar is unable to use items, or any familiar special abilities it possessed before the transformation. They can only move, and inflict damage until returned to their normal form. While in this form the Familiar cannot be attacked, but the effect can be dispelled identically to a Flaming Sphere causing the familiar to revert back into their normal form. This can be activated or deactivated once a round as a free action, but cannot be reactivated in the same round. Every round after the first it costs 1 nimbus round. Ensnaring Nimbus: The Conduit’s protective nimbus grants them an elemental barrier from ranged attacks. While under the effect’s of nimbus, the Conduit gains use of the deflect arrows feat and may deflect projectiles that would normally be too large or unwieldy to do bare-handed, such as cannonballs, bullets, siege ammunition, etc. Everlasting Nimbus: Sometimes, attacking a Conduit’s nimbus can only serve to fan the flames brighter. Each time a melee attack is attempted against the Conduit during their Nimbus, and the attack roll fails by more than 5, the Conduit regains an additional round of daily Nimbus usage. This effect can only occur once per round. Fear No Flame: Prerequisite: Elemental Form Upon selecting this tear; the Conduit gains a vulnerability (+50% DMG) to the Opposite element of their Affinity. (Fire opposing Ice, and Acid opposing Shock). Sonic and Positive / Negative are ineligible choices for the purposes of this vulnerability. In return, the Conduit can now be healed by Energy Damage matching their element. For every point of energy damage matching their Elemental Affinity (Fire; by default), they would receive before calculating resistances and immunities, it instead heals the Conduit for 1 point of HP damage. The Conduit cannot heal via self-inflicted energy damage, and this ability cannot overheal. Firewalk: Prerequisites: Conduit 6 As a free action, a Conduit can channel elemental energy into their legs to literally walk on air. This grants the Conduit a fly speed equal to their base land speed, with average maneuverability. She moves at her normal speed in all directions, including vertically. However; a firewalking Conduit also leaves footprints of flame in the air that disperse 4 rounds after the movement is made. These footprints are highly noticeable and impose a -10 penalty to stealth checks made while firewalk is in effect. The Conduit may firewalk for a number of minutes per day equal to 2x their Conduit level. Fiery Duplicate: Prerequisite: Conduit Level 12th Once per week while under the effects of Nimbus, the Conduit can expend 8 rounds of Nimbus to split into two identical copies of yourself as an immediate action upon taking HP damage, provided they have taken 50% or more of their total HP in damage on the round preceding activation. This effect halts the Nimbus on both copies; and prevents Nimbus from becoming active on either copy again, until only one Conduit remains. Each copy appears in an acrid puff of smoke, appearing as an ash-colored reflection of the Conduit’s true self. You split your remaining hit points evenly between the copies. (This split occurs after the triggering attack). The copies use the same statistics, share the same resources, and have identical equipment (except artifacts, which only one copy has). Similarly, if one of the copies expends a charge or daily use from a magic item that a copy has, the charge or daily use is expended from both copies. If one copy drops or gives away an item, the duplicate item disappears from the other copy as well. The two copies act independently and each one has a full set of actions. At the end of your next turn, select one of the copies, which loses its shadowy, grey complexion as it becomes the real Conduit; the other copy dissolves into a poof of black smoke, and dissipates. If one of the copies is destroyed before this happens, the remaining copy immediately becomes the Conduit, and you gain 1 permanent negative level. If both copies are destroyed simultaneously (such as from a fireball), both copies collapse into puffs of Shadowy smoke and ash, and you can only be restored to life via resurrection or similarly powerful magic. Flaming Arsenal: Prerequisites: Arsenal Alight, Greater Arsenal Alight, Conduit 10 The Conduit may light 4 equipped Manufactured or Natural weapons at once using a move-equivalent action. (Or a swift action, if they possess the Tattooed Conduit Tear), rather than lighting them three at a time. This only applies to weapons that are actively equipped and can apply to multiple categories of weapon at once if the conduit chooses (such as lighting any combination of 4 between the Conduit’s held manufactured weapons, and natural attacks, or misc. attacks alight simultaneously) Flaring Weapon: During any attack made with weapon alight, including attacks made as part of a full-attack action, a Conduit may forfeit all of their bonus weapon alight dice on the attack, to instead inflict penalties to their enemy as the weapon ignites into a dazzling flare on hit. A sacrifice of 2 or more die causes an enemy to become dazzled on hit. 4 or more die sacrificed causes the enemy to be blinded. 6 or more causes the enemy to be dazed. Each of these effects lasts for 1 round, and can be negated via a saving throw ( equal to 10+½ Energy Conduit Lvl + CON.). A Critical confirmation on the attack roll increases this save DC by +2. Focused Nimbus (Su): Prerequisites: Hardened Nimbus Weapon Alight causes the most recent enemy struck to be “marked” for one round. DR from Hardened nimbus becomes equal to your Conduit level, and becomes DR / - vs this marked enemy. No more than one enemy may be marked at any one time. Fueled by Fire: Prerequisites: Conduit 8 Whenever a Conduit is subject to more than 5 or more fire damage, they can choose to absorb some of the flame’s destructive power to gain a temporary boon to their own Abilities. They can choose to gain a bonus to either natural AC or Movement speed. The AC and Speed bonuses increase with level, imparting a (+1 Natural AC / 4 Lvls) bonus and (+5ft / 4 levels) bonus, respectively. Only one bonus can be active at a time, they do not stack on top of themselves, and each has a duration of 1 hour from the time the damage is inflicted. This ability cannot be triggered by self-inflicted damage. Damage must manage to bypass the Conduit’s elemental resistance, but a Conduit with elemental immunity may count damage mitigated as damage inflicted; solely for the purpose of activating fueled by fire. Greater Arsenal Alight: Prerequisite: Arsenal Alight, Conduit 6 The Conduit may light 3 equipped Manufactured or Natural weapons at once using a move-equivalent action. (Or a swift action, if they possess the Tattooed Conduit Tear), rather than lighting them two at a time. This only applies to weapons that are actively equipped and can apply to multiple categories of weapon at once if the conduit chooses (such as lighting two of a Conduit’s held weapons, and a chosen natural attack alight simultaneously, or any similar combination) Guiding Light: The Conduit can be guided by light; illuminating the safest paths for them to take, even in combat. Once per Nimbus, as a swift action that costs 2 rounds of Nimbus, the Conduit can call upon his or her Guiding light. Using Guiding Light grants them a +1d6 bonus on one d20 roll he or she has just made. They can call upon the Guiding Light after seeing the result of the d20 roll, but before they know the outcome of the roll. Hardened Nimbus: While under the effects of Nimbus, the Conduit gains DR / Adamantine equal to ½ their Conduit level. In a Flash: Prerequisite: Conduit 12 While under the effect’s of Nimbus, a Conduit can slip magically between the material and elemental planes when they move; as if using the spell dimension door. Using this ability is a move-equivalent action that consumes 5 Rounds of Nimbus per-use. The CL of this effect is equal to the Conduit’s number of Hit Dice. The Conduit cannot take other creatures with them when utilizing this ability. This ability functions as the Monk’s Abundant Step for the purposes of feat prerequisite qualification. Intense Nimbus: Prerequisite: Conduit 8th While the Conduit’s nimbus is active; they gain a temporary +4 morale bonus to their CON score. Magefire Meltdown: Prerequisite: Magefire Nimbus, Heatwave The Conduit gains access to the following debuff while using Heatwave: Guard-Broken: A Conduit’s flame is so intense, it can melt through some mundane defenses; including resistance to magic. The target has it’s SR reduced by 1 for every 2 heat they possess, to a maximum reduction of -15 SR. Magefire Nimbus: Prerequisite: Conduit 6th A Conduit’s powers are fueled by a primal connection to the elemental planes rather than the more learned style of arcane magic. As a result, the two schools of thought often oppose one another, with many Conduit showing outright animosity, paranoia, and distrust for all things arcane. The very fire that infuses these beings being seems to resist magical influence. While under the effect’s of nimbus, the Conduit cannot be a willing target of any spell and must make saving throws to resist all spells, even those cast by allies. Allies must also make touch attacks to inflict touch based spells, possibly suffering the effects of the Nimbus backlash in the process. As a result of this burning resilience, magic has a tendency to bounce off the Magefire Nimbus in the midst of combat. Conduit’s gain spell resistance equal to 11 + HD while under the effects of a Magefire nimbus, and a +2 morale bonus on saving throws made to resist spells, supernatural abilities, and spell-like abilities. Offensive Defense: When a Conduit with this talent hits a creature with a weapon attack that deals Weapon Alight damage, the Conduit gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC against that creature for each Weapon Alight die rolled for one round; to a maximum of +5. Parching Nimbus: The Conduit channels the howling winds of elemental fire into their nimbus; making the air around them sweltering, and oppressive. Enemy creatures within the Conduit’s natural reach must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + ½ Conduit level + CON Modifier) or become Fatigued by intense heat. A successful save causes a creature to become immune for 24 hours. A Conduit must be at least 6th level to select this Tear Projectile Alight: An Conduit with this Tear has trained hard to synergize their unique abilities to compliment usage of throwing weapons. By spending a move-equivalent action, a Conduit with projectile alight may apply their weapon alight damage to all thrown weapon attack(s) made for one minute thereafter. These projectiles stay lit briefly, allowing them to remain alight until hitting a target once they have left the Conduit’s hands. Reflective Nimbus: Prerequisite: Ensnaring Nimbus The Conduits ensnaring nimbus has grown so powerful, that it has gained the capability to outright reflect enemy attacks. Once per round while under the effects of Nimbus, the Conduit gains use of the snatch arrows feat. They may utilize it to throw back massive projectiles, normally impossible to throw barehanded, by shunting it outwards with their Nimbus. This costs a round of Nimbus per thrown projectile and uses one of the Conduit’s attack(s) of Opportunity for that round. Returning Burst: Prerequisite: Conduit Weapon Whenever a Conduit calls their chosen Weapon back to their hand, it causes a 30ft burst of energy damage to erupt around them. This burst inflicts 1d8 energy damage for every 2lvs of Conduit the character possesses, and enemies caught within can make a reflex save for ½ Damage. (DC 10 + ½ Conduit Lv + CON mod). This burst can only occur once per round. Scorching Leap Prerequisite: Conduit 6th While under the effects of Nimbus, a Stormborn can teleport to an unoccupied space that they can see; up to 10ft per level of Conduit they possess. When they do so, they leave behind a line of elemental energy between their starting and landing point. Creatures caught in this line take energy damage equal to the Conduit's weapon alight die; and can make a reflex save ( DC = 10 + ½ Conduit Lv + CON mod) for ½ Damage. Once utilized, this ability cannot be used again for 1d4 rounds, or until their Nimbus has been deactivated and reactivated. If the Conduit possesses the In a Flash tear, they can also manifest a line of energy between their beginning and landing space when utilizing it; though the line of energy can still only manifest once every 1d4 rounds; even if the Conduit can teleport multiple times in a single round. Shrouded Nimbus: Prerequisite: Nimbus class feature While under the effects of Nimbus, the Conduit becomes enshrouded in a small cloud of inky, black smoke. This cloud functions as an area of Magical Darkness; (Per the Darkness spell); that only occupies spaces that the Conduit also occupies; and no further. This darkness causes the illumination level in the area to drop one step, from bright light to normal light, from normal light to dim light, or from dim light to darkness. The Conduit gains concealment (20% miss chance) in dim light. All creatures gain total concealment (50% miss chance) in darkness. Creatures with darkvision can see through this area of dim light or darkness without penalty. Non-magical sources of light, such as torches and lanterns, do not increase the light level in an area of darkness. The Conduit may see through this area of darkness without penalty. This ability costs 2 rounds of Nimbus per round. Smog Cloud Nimbus: Prerequisite: Shrouded Nimbus The Cloud created by the Conduit’s nimbus grows darke, and more impenetrable as their powers increase. Their nimbus now functions as a mobile Fog Cloud, made of a thick black smoke. This obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. This cloud still follows the Conduit; and only occupies their square(s). A creature within 5 feet of the Conduit has concealment (attacks have a 20% miss chance). Creatures farther away have total concealment (50% miss chance, and the attacker can’t use sight to locate the target). The Conduit themselve,s however, may see through this cloud without penalty. Like a real fog cloud, however; A moderate wind (11+ mph) can disperse the fog in 4 rounds; while a strong wind (21+ mph) disperses the fog in just 1 round. If dispersed, a Conduit must reactivate their Nimbus ability before gaining the cloud’s benefit again. This ability costs 2 rounds of Nimbus per round. Spontaneous Immolation: Whenever the Conduit is grappling (whether on the offense or defense), they may burst into flame as a free action, dealing 1d6 + Conduit Level (Maximum +20) fire damage every round to anyone grappling with the Conduit. The flames do not harm the Conduit themselves, and last one round (though they continue to burn if the Conduit is still grappling after one round). This effect does not stack with the effect from similar magical items; such as the shirt of immolation. Staggering Nimbus Prerequisite: Conduit 6th, Elemental Affinity (Shock) When an enemy damages a Conduit’s Nimbus; the Conduit can choose to forfeit their backlash damage in exchange for the ability to temporarily stun an enemy. Enemies striking the Nimbus with an Unarmed strike, Natural weapon, or a Manufactured weapon made of metal take no backlash damage, but must instead succeed a Fortitude saving throw ( DC = 10+ ½ Conduit LV + CON mod) or become Staggered for 1 round by electricity. An enemy who succeeds on this saving throw becomes immune to becoming staggered via Stunning Nimbus for 2 rounds thereafter. Maintaining a Paralyzing Nimbus costs 2 rounds of Nimbus per round, though a Conduit can switch between a Stunning Nimbus and Standard Nimbus as a free action during their turn. Stunning Nimbus Prerequisite: Staggering Nimbus, Elemental Affinity (Shock), Conduit 10th When an enemy damages a Conduit’s Nimbus; the Conduit can choose to forfeit their backlash damage in exchange for the ability to temporarily Stun an enemy. Enemies striking the Nimbus with an Unarmed strike, Natural weapon, or a Manufactured weapon made of metal take no backlash damage, but must instead must succeed a Fortitude saving throw ( DC = 10+ ½ Conduit LV + CON mod) or become stunned for 1 round by electricity. An enemy who succeeds on this saving throw becomes immune to becoming stunned via Stunning Nimbus for 4 round thereafter. Maintaining a Stunning Nimbus costs 2 rounds of Nimbus per round, though a Conduit can switch between a Stunning Nimbus and Standard Nimbus as a free action during their turn. This Tear 'upgrades' Staggering Nimbus, meaning the Conduit loses the ability to stagger foes with Nimbus upon selecting this tear. Supernova: Prerequisite: Conduit 14 Once per day, when an Conduit’s HP falls below 0, they may opt to explode into a nova of retributive flame, to ideally bring down an attacker alongside themselves. This nova deals 2d6 points of fire damage for each HD the character possesses (Or possessed, if triggered via death) in a 10ft burst, centered around the area they fell. Enemies caught within the burst may make a reflex save for ½ damage. The save DC is (10 + ½ Conduit Lvl + CON) Tattooed Conduit: Prerequisite: Conduit 6 Complex patterns of mismatched runic tattoos, art, and magical inscription are commonly used by Conduit’s to help further and control their influence over the elements by letting them more easily channel elemental energy underneath their own skin. A Tattooed Conduit can activate their weapon alight ability as a swift action, rather than a move-equivalent. Tattoo Familiar: Prerequisite: '''Tattooed Conduit After exposure to the wild, chaotic forces of raw elemental magic; some Conduit find not only raw power but elemental life forces have tried to worm their way into the material plane; using their skin as a means of transportation between planescapes. A tattooed conduit gains a familiar as an arcane bond, as a wizard equal to her Conduit level -2. This bond must always become a Familiar; in the form of a small elemental. The type of elemental must also match the Conduit's elemental affinity (Fire, by default). Conduit levels stack with any wizard or witch levels the Conduit possesses when determining the powers of his or her familiar. Unlike most familiars, a tattoo familiar can transform itself into a tattoo that they carry on their flesh; wandering harmlessly underneath their skin until called to action. Transforming into a tattoo or back to normal familiar form is a move action for the familiar. In tattoo form, the familiar looks like a stylized version of itself but does not count as a creature separate from a Tattooed Conduit. In tattoo form, it continues to grant its special familiar ability and appears to move about their skin, but otherwise has no abilities and can take no actions except to transform from a tattoo into creature. A familiar tattoo cannot be erased or dispelled. This ability counts as the wizard’s arcane bond for the purposes of feat prerequisite qualification. '''Tempered Nimbus: Prerequisite: Hardened Nimbus, Conduit 8 The DR / Adamantine provided by Hardened Nimbus becomes DR / -. This ability costs 2 rounds of Nimbus per round to maintain and can be activated or deactivated as a free action on the Conduit's turn during Nimbus. Thermite Nimbus Prerequisite: Conduit 14, Intense Nimbus While Nimbus is active; the morale bonus to CON provided by Intense Nimbus increases by 2, to a total of +6. Category:Class Category:Homebrew Category:3rd Party